Mobile device security is becoming increasingly important with increases in the spread of malicious applications or other fraudulent code (e.g., malware) targeted towards mobile devices. Many mobile devices also include functionality that enables the mobile devices to connect to more than one type of wireless network. For example, a mobile device with cellular functionality and WiFi functionality may connect to a cellular wireless network and/or a WiFi wireless network. In this example, some applications on the mobile device (e.g., voice communications, global positioning system (GPS)-related applications, service provider-related functions) may connect to the cellular network while other applications (e.g., web browsing, text messaging, media streaming) may connect to the WiFi network. In some examples, the applications on a mobile device may access a wireless network without a user knowing which wireless network the applications are utilizing.